


Baby, It's Cold Outside

by sparkandflame



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alcohol, Ben Solo Loves Rey, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Multi, One Shot, Rey Loves Ben Solo, Soft Ben Solo, Soft Rey (Star Wars), butheyarenotdrunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27950660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkandflame/pseuds/sparkandflame
Summary: Ben and Rey have been friends for years and things are about to heat up on a winter getaway with their friends. Inspired by the song but it's really just Ben and Rey being idiots in love. Short and sweet one-shot and my first fic!
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58





	Baby, It's Cold Outside

It all started as a game. There was drinking involved and Poe teased Ben about his crush on Rey constantly. So if you think about it, it’s really all Poe’s fault. 

The game was simple enough, just fitting in lines from famous Christmas songs into conversations and Ben was one card away from winning. How was he supposed to know that saying “Gosh your lips look delicious” to Rey would make her so flustered that she’d run outside the cabin without her coat or boots on? 

He felt awful, both because he’d made Rey uncomfortable and because he was essentially flirting with her and her running away was a pretty clear sign that it was unwanted. Ruining years of friendship over a game felt ridiculous but that seemed to be where they were headed. 

Come to think of it, if he had said that to Rose or Kaydel they would’ve laughed it off, he was expecting Rey to laugh it off!   
Why hadn’t Rey laughed it off? Finn and Poe said more suggestive things on a Tuesday during their lunch break in front of her and she’d always play along or laugh at it. Plus she knew it was a game, that’s why he’d felt bold enough to say it. All he knew was that he wouldn’t get answers to his questions standing in the kitchen. 

Ben left the room and went by the door to put his coat on and bring out Rey’s. He needed to make this right with her. 

Rey couldn’t believe it, she was standing in the kitchen eating a couple of Ben’s grandma Padme's famous gingerbread cookies when in walks Ben himself. She had told him that she needed the recipe as she’d taken a massive bite from a gingerbread man and licked the frosting off the side of her lip. What he said next both intrigued and enraged her.

“Gosh your lips look delicious” 

She was almost tempted to lean in to give him a taste when he’d handed her the card, that stupid card from Poe’s stupid game! 

How could she have been so stupid! Of course Ben would never say that to her unless it was to win a silly game. But what she was mostly beating herself up for was getting her hopes up. 

Everything after taking hold of the card became a blur, she raced out of the kitchen and out the front door without so much as her coat and she was still only wearing her slippers too so all in all, not the best plan. But she also couldn’t go back in there, not after how she reacted. He’d probably thought that she’d laugh it off, if it was Finn or Poe she would have. They were always saying random things like that but for some reason when Ben said it, it was different. 

Also why does December have to be so cold? Rey grew up in the desert and a log cabin in the woods surrounded by snow should be amazing. And it was, when she was wearing the proper gear and not embarrassing herself in front of that enormous redwood of a man. 

Rey couldn’t go far so she just sat on the bench feeling like a fool when who else but Ben Solo, tall nerfherder that he is, came racing outside holding her coat. He looked like a wild man, the most frazzled she’d ever seen him and she was there the day he quit the First Order and came back to work with his mother. Ben clearly hadn’t seen her because his shoulders sagged and he let out a big sigh that she could see because of how cold it was. Deciding to take pity on him she spoke up 

“Ben” 

He whipped around, long dark hair moving in a flourish 

“Rey, oh my god Rey! Here’s your coat” 

Rey took her coat that still had Ben’s scarf on it from when she’d borrowed it earlier, she really should give it back...

“Thank you Ben, it was getting kind of chilly out here” 

“Rey I’m so sorry, I don’t even know what to say! I’ve obviously made you uncomfortable. Come back inside to the party. It’s up to your knees out here! We can just forget I ever said anything” 

Ben sounded as flustered as Rey felt but she simply replied:   
“I don’t think I’m quite ready to go back in” 

“Okay, can we talk?” 

“What about?” 

“I think you know” 

“I just needed some air, that cabin is warm with the fire going and everything” 

“That’s not it and you know it”

“What do you want me to say? Ben I was just warm” 

“Bullshit” 

“Bullshit? Seriously?” 

“Yep I’m calling bullshit and you know that means you have to tell the truth” 

“Who came up with such a silly rule” 

“I believe it was you, something about me not being able to lawyer you and then...” 

Rey cut him off before he could finish 

“... I know I know, we can call bullshit when the other person isn’t being truthful but I was warm, the kitchen is a warm place Benjamin” 

Just as Rey was spinning the lie again, Ben stepped closer, sat next to her, and offered her his hand. She didn’t know why she instinctively reached out and held his offered hand but she did and in doing so, she began to get her hopes up again.

“Rey, your hands are just like ice” 

“I’ve been out here a while” 

“We should head back, you’ll freeze out here”

“It’s only been like ten minutes, I’m not going to get pneumonia" 

“Rey, it’s cold outside” 

And that’s when the dam broke, between holding his incredibly warm hand in hers and him saying the name of the song that started all this, she couldn’t take it! She let go of Ben’s hand and stood up, looking over his shoulder because she couldn’t look him in the eye right now.

“Fine, I’m upset because we’ve been friends for years and I’ve been pining for you for years! And the only time you’ve ever purposely flirted with me was for a stupid game that Poe came up with just to be annoying and then you went ahead and won the stupid game by using your last stupid card on me” 

Rey’s eyes were shining with unshed tears and Ben didn’t know what to do. From the sounds of it, Rey was interested in him the same way he was interested in her but he went and screwed it up all by letting Poe talk him into playing the stupid game. 

“Rey, look at the card” 

“Really Ben, I say all that and you just want me to look at some silly card for a made up drinking game that doesn’t even make sense” 

“Rey, please baby, look at the card” 

“Fine but I don’t know what that’s gonna prove” 

Rey looked down at the card that was still in her other hand and read what was clearly written in Poe’s messy handwriting: 'any lyric from any song as long as you finally flirt with Rey’ 

She looked up from the card to see Ben searching her face for a reaction. When had he stood up and gotten so close? 

“You were eating that cookie and it felt like it worked but if I were to do it now I’d say your eyes are like starlight and...”

Before Ben could finish Rey put her hands up on his shoulders and closed the space between them, going ninety percent of the way to his mouth. Ben looked at her, so close to him and went the rest of the way, pressing his mouth to hers and altering his life forever. 

The kiss was amazing and then it became earth shattering when their tongues mingled and she tasted like gingerbread, peppermint, and something that was just Rey. Her hands were in his hair, his hands were on her neck and on her hips, pulling her impossibly closer. When they finally pulled apart to breathe, Ben spoke up: 

“Gosh your lips _are_ delicious” 

Rey shook her head and was about the go in for another kiss when she was interrupted by cheers coming from the window.

“There’s bound to be talk tomorrow” 

Ben probably could’ve chosen a different song for when he finally decided to make a move but they had gotten together so nothing else really mattered. When they got back inside, Poe would not shut up about it and probably never would. Ben found that he didn’t care because Rey made her own game of kissing Ben in a different spot on his face every time Poe, Finn, Rose, or Kay made a comment about them. There was nothing stupid about this game, in fact, he thinks he wouldn’t mind playing this one with Rey for the rest of his life. 


End file.
